


B.A.P drabble prompt fills

by bictory



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bictory/pseuds/bictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts filled at my <a href="http://ask.fm/bictory">ask fm</a>! Feel free to come leave me one ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prompt: Jieun smiles. Yongguk looks away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Yongguk/Jieun

"How many eggs was that?" Jieun asks, peering into the bowl of what was supposed to be batter. It looks more like lumpy oatmeal than anything else.

Yongguk's eyebrows knit together in a frown. "Two?" He was fairly certain he followed the recipe correctly.

Jieun pokes at the lumps with a chopstick. "Flour?"

"One-fourth of a...oh." Yongguk's voice trails off as he realizes his mistake. "I forgot to halve it," he says bashfully.

"We have to start over." When Jieun looks up at Yongguk, her nose is crinkled in annoyance. Yongguk thinks it's too cute and therefore it's her fault what happens next. Before he catches himself, there is a streak of flour along Jieun's face. She only hesitates for half a second, before retaliating with a handful of the lumpy batter.

In a few minutes, the supposed-to-be-cake is not a cake, but rather all over the two of them. When they finally catch their breath, Jieun wipes the tears of mirth from her eyes and asks, "Should we start over now?"

"Yeah," Yongguk grins at her.

 

*

 

"What is this?" Daehyun asks. His eyes are as big as saucers, as if he can't believe the birthday cheesecake Sunhwa is carrying. "Is it mine?"

The B.A.P boys join Secret in laughing at Daehyun's genuine joy in the cake, and his impatience at being unable to eat it.

While they sing happy birthday to Daehyun, Jieun looks up at the same time Yongguk does. Their eyes meet and Jieun flashes him a quick smile. Yongguk looks away before anyone realizes that they're the ones behind the cake, the corners of his mouth twitching up with a similar smile. He's not sure whether it's from the screams of delight coming from Daehyun's direction or the memories of flour-covered Jieun.

Probably both.


	2. prompt: junhong is 184 cm tall, jongup is not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Jongup/Zelo

Jongup is surprised when he notices Junhong moving his dinner around his plate instead of eating it. Something is up. Junhong is someone who doesn't care too much about his appearance, he's the one who'd rather scrunch up his face than pull a "smoldering stare" that Himchan keeps telling him he should try, the one who is most daring with what he allows the stylist noonas to do to his hair. It's one of his traits that Jongup admires most. Therefore, even if Junhong looks up to his hyungs, Jongup doubts that Junhong is imitating Himchan's strict diet for the sake of image.  
  
"Hey, are you sick?" Jongup asks, sliding his seat closer to Junhong.

Junhong breaks from his daze and straightens his back, his eyes alert when he looks at Jongup. He shakes his head a little and drops his fork. "No, of course not," he says, flashing a bright smile to emphasize his well-being.  
  
His answer is a little too forced, his smile a little too stiff. Jongup may be more oblivious than most but he has to be a rock to believe Junhong. "You barely touched your food," he says, his gaze gentle but unwavering.

Junhong picked up his fork again and started prodding at a piece of broccoli. "I'm not that hungry." Jongup doesn't say anything. He has a stare that guilt-trips the hyungs into admitting things they didn't even do, and it's just as effective on Junhong. "Fine, I don't want to get any taller, okay?" He looks defiant, and Jongup's eyebrows disappear under his bangs as he fails to hide his surprise.  
  
Junhong is 184 centimeters tall. Jongup is not.

Sometimes when Junhong unconsciously reaches up to touch low-hanging ceilings and door-frames, or when his knees shove into Jongup's car seat territory, Jongup is reminded of that fact. While Jongup is mostly comfortable with his position in B.A.P as shortest member, it would be lying to say that he's not at least sometimes jealous of Junhong's status as a mini-giraffe. So he is entirely too genuine when he asks, "Why?"  
  
"Whenever B.A.P lines up, I always stick out like a sore thumb!" Junhong says, as if it's obvious. But it isn't obvious to Jongup, who worries more that he's too short in their posters. He supposes it must just be unbased self-consciousness.

Junhong looks so worried that Jongup can't help but smile at the simplicity and innocence of his problem. "Hey," he says as he nudges Junhong's foot with his own. "Remember when you hid Daehyun's glasses for what he did with mine?"  
  
This draws a reluctant grin out of Junhong when they recall the shock on Daehyun's face at facing retribution. Because Jongup is the only one shorter than Daehyun, Daehyun had decided it would be fun to put Jongup's glasses in an unreachable cabinet. He didn't consider that Jongup has the highest jump of them all, nor that Jongup has three other protective hyungs (and one protective dongsaeng as well). "That wasn't his brightest move," Junhong says, letting a small laugh escape.  
  
"And when we're at airports," Jongup continues. "I'd get lost without you to look at signs." It's hard for Jongup to look over the crowd, so he does depend on Junhong more than Junhong may realize.

Jongup is sure he can find many other uses for Junhong's height, but instead of listing more, he pulls Junhong up to his feet. He places Junhong's hands on his waist, and his own hands on Junhong's shoulders. "And when we're like this, you make me feel safe," he says, looking up into Junhong's face.  
  
He tiptoes just a tiny bit to brush Junhong's nose with a soft kiss. "You're the best height for me."

Junhong doesn't say anything, but when Jongup checks up on him again in a few minutes, Junhong's plate is clean.


	3. prompt: tigger's just a plush, but sometimes himchan can't quite hide his jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Yongguk/Himchan

Yongguk is absorbed in fitting lyrics to a tricky section of the song he's working on, headphones blocking out all noise so he doesn't notice Himchan until there's an iPad 2 inches from his nose. "What is this?" Himchan huffs, shoving the iPad further into Yongguk's face.  
  
"What's what?" Yongguk's eyes cross as he tries to focus on the screen. "Channie, stop waving it around."  
Himchan relinquishes his hold on the iPad as Yongguk takes it. He takes a seat in the empty chair by Yongguk and knots his limbs together expectantly.  
  
"This...is Tigger." Yongguk says, his eyebrow raised only slightly. The picture he took with Tigger a couple of hours ago is pulled up on the screen.  _Just chillin' wit ma #tigger_ , the caption says.  
  
Himchan narrows his eyes at Yongguk. "Exactly." He doesn't elaborate, because Yongguk should understand.  
Yongguk's cheek dimples with a suppressed smile. "Are you  _jealous_?"  
  
"No!" Himchan says, though his pout says otherwise. "As if it weren't enough that Jonguppie betrayed me for Junhong, you go and abandon me for  _Tigger_!" His protests are met with an unabashedly large grin. Himchan hates that grin. It's all too smug and all too knowing. Rather than admit he was jealous, Himchan kicks Yongguk's shin weakly. "Stop smiling," Himchan commands sullenly, which has the opposite effect. It leaves Yongguk sounding like a strangled goose, trying and failing to hold back his laughter. "Bbang!"  
  
Wiping his eyes, Yongguk stops laughing, but he doesn't stop smiling. "I'll make it up to you," he says, leaning in to whisper. "I'll tell you a secret."  
  
Himchan forgets to keep his arms crossed. "What?"  
  
"After you help me finish this song," Yongguk says, handing another pair of headphones to Himchan.  
"It's past midnight!" Himchan whines. He needs his beauty sleep, and Yongguk could take hours to perfect one line.  
  
"Want me to ask Tigger to help me then?" Yongguk starts to retract the proffered headphones, but Himchan snatches them out of his hands.  
Himchan  _really_  hates that grin.  
  
Despite Himchan's initial reluctance, watching Yongguk work has its benefits. For one, when Yongguk loses track of his surroundings again, Himchan can stare all he want at Yongguk's face at close proximity, which even  _he_  isn't shameless enough to on a normal basis. Yongguk's leg draped casually over his knee isn't so bad either.

Once in a while, Yongguk will ask Himchan if a phrase sounds awkward or for a word he can't seem to find, but mostly it's just the fact that Himchan is present that helps Yongguk finish. Even if Himchan is nodding off half of the time.  
  
"How's that sound?" Yongguk asks when he puts the song on for one last play-through.  
  
"Perfect," Himchan yawns. Everything Yongguk sounds amazing anyways, even to his half-asleep ears.  
  
Yongguk nudges Himchan's knee with his own. "You barely even listened," he says, but he smiles anyways. "But thanks for staying up til 4 with me."  
  
"Yeah, you should be thankful," Himchan says, sitting up and stretching his back out. "Now, about that secret..."  
  
Unexpectedly, the tips of Yongguk's ears turn pink. "Technically you weren't very helpful."  
  
"I just spent 4 hours with you!" Himchan says indignantly.  
  
"It's embarrassing..." Yongguk says, looking anywhere but at Himchan.  
  
"You promised." Yongguk doesn't break promises.  
  
Yongguk sighs, and takes a few seconds to collect his words. "Fine, when Junhong tweeted that picture, I was going to go find you."  
  
Himchan's eyebrows shot up. This was new information.  
  
"But you were too busy bothering Jongup about how he should take a selca with you too," Yongguk continues. "So I asked Manager-hyung what to do."  
  
"You went to Manager-hyung for relationship advice?" Yongguk hears the teasing in Himchan's voice.  
  
Heat is creeping up the back of Yongguk's neck now. "Shut up, his advice worked, didn't it?"  
  
Himchan leans on Yongguk's shoulder. His head fits perfectly next to Yongguk's neck, and he looks up. "He conned me into spending more time with you tonight than I have this past week."  
  
"He knows us well," Yongguk agrees.  
  
"I'll have to thank him," Himchan says, "for having faith that I'd get jealous over a toy."  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't the only one jealous," Yongguk grins, and it's brighter than a million suns because this time, it's only for Himchan.  
  
Okay, so maybe Himchan doesn't hate that grin as much as he says he does. He might even like it.


	4. prompt: national golgi eating champion Jung Daehyun is sent to the hospital with a stomach bug. Dr. Yoo Youngjae is on the case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Daehyun/Youngjae

Daehyun regains consciousness in a pile of clouds. He opens his eyes tentatively, squinting at the blinding white light. A figure shifts above him, haloed by the light behind its head. Its face is round, milky and soft, too flawless to be human. An angel? Does that mean he's dead? "Am I in heaven?"  
  
At least, that's what he would have said if his tongue didn't feel like it was wrapped in a towel. Instead, it comes out as a garbled "arrhgmvnn?"  _Death's not supposed to hurt this much_ , he thinks as the weakness in his limbs and the dull throbbing in his abdomen hits him. He feels the soreness in his throat as moisture returns to his mouth.  
  
"You're in good hands."  
  
The ringing in Daehyun's ears slowly fades away, and he no longer feels like his head is swaddled in cotton. His eyes adjust to the brightness, and he sees the source of the voice more clearly. Curved almond eyes, a button nose, and plush lips that parted to let out that soothing, just-a-bit-husky, honey-covered voice. Daehyun can't help but blurt out, "Are you an angel?"  
  
Of course, his voice decides to work perfectly this time. He decides pointedly that this jerk looks significantly less angel-like when he's laughing his ass off.  _His really nice ass—NO, Jung Daehyun, you did NOT just think that._  So apparently he's not dead. He registers the IV connected to his forearm, the weird scratchy blue stuff he's wearing, the stethoscope around the not-angel's neck.  
  
"I'm Yoo Youngjae from gastroenterology," the supposed doctor finally calms down enough to say. "You're in a hospital, and I will be in charge of your stay." A large smirk is still pasted on his face. Daehyun wants to wipe that smirk off his face, with his mouth— _NO Daehyun, you must be on some strong painkiller or something because no he is_ NOT _hot._  
  
For once in his life, Daehyun has nothing to say. He, Jung Daehyun, is  _the_  national gogi-eating champion. Given his status as beloved stomach of Korea, it's not very often (as in never) that he's in an embarrassing situation like this. In stiff blue papery things that provided bare-minimum coverage, being laughed at by the person who was supposed to to be taking care of him (and maybe wanted to impress, just a little bit), and all the while feeling like throwing up and, well, the equivalent of the other end of his digestive tract, simultaneously. It's an unfamiliar feeling. Daehyun is mortified. "Not very professional," is all he can manage to mutter...after glubbing like a fish out of water for a straight minute.  
  
Dr. Yoo laughs again, and Daehyun isn't sure if he feels better or worse. "Anyways, good news is it's just a stomach bug and you're not going to die." He looks to Daehyun for a reaction, so Daehyun obliges with a weak smile and shaky "heh." Daehyun feels a little better about the fact that Dr. Yoo is just about as lame as he feels. "Bad news is, it was so bad you fainted, so you aren't allowed to eat solid foods for about a week, 8 days tops."  
  
Daehyun must have looked like his dog just died, because Dr. Yoo asks, "Do you have a competition scheduled in that time period?"  
  
Daehyun's a bit surprised that Dr. Yoo knows of him (but not really, because only people who live under rocks don't know about the Nation's Stomach). This is good, it gives him leverage. He shakes his head. His next competition isn't for at least 2 weeks. "Meat is the love of my life," he says mournfully.  
  
This time, Dr. Yoo's laugh definitely makes Daehyun feel better. "Dr. Yoo, Daehyun says, bolstered by his new-found courage, "you don't look nearly old enough to be a doctor."  
  
Dr. Yoo bites his lip ( _he shouldn't do that,_  Daehyun thinks. His lips look too much like fresh cherries) and looks away. "I'm not a doctor yet," he says. "Med school."  
  
That puts Dr. Yoo—well, Youngjae now that he's not a doctor—at about Daehyun's age. "Oh, they let med school students take care of patients now?" Before giving Youngjae a chance to answer, Daehyun grins and says, "It's ok if I call you Youngjae, right?"  
  
Youngjae shrugs, and Daehyun takes it as consent. It's going to be a long week without solid foods, but it's starting to look a lot more bearable.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Daehyun doesn't remember too clearly the last time he was hospitalized, but he definitely doesn't remember the last doctor visiting as much as Youngjae does. The week flies by with Youngjae personally delivering almost all of the mushy meal concoctions Daehyun has to eat, Youngjae popping in every free moment to recommend another Musiq Soulchild song, and Daehyun dragging his IV out of his hospital room to follow and pester Youngjae while he served the other patients.  
  
At the end of the week, Daehyun was pretty sure he was recovered enough to be released from the hospital, but he stayed the extra 8th day. If Youngjae noticed, he didn't say anything.  
  
"Promise me you'll take me to karaoke if I win the next championship," Daehyun nags at Youngjae on his last day. Singing was just another thing they found out they had in common.  
  
"I'm poor," Youngjae retorts. " _You_  take  _me_  out." But when Daehyun pouts, he relents. "Fine, but then you're repaying me in drinks."  
  
Daehyun doesn't want to acknowledge the emptiness in his chest, so he attributes it to hunger.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Daehyun has never  _not_  been able to eat meat. It's simply a part of who he is. But when his manager takes him out to a celebratory hospital release dinner of kalbi, he barely touches the food.  
  
"It's ok," Manager Kang tells him. "You have a week to recover completely." But with each passing day, Daehyun isn't getting better. In fact, combined with the aching in his heart, it seemed to be getting worse. "Maybe you should see the gastroenterology specialist again," Manager Kang says the day before the competition, when Daehyun opts for only water for dinner.  
  
Daehyun's thankful for how patient Manager Kang's been with him. He knows what the problem is. It's been plaguing his thoughts, to the point where it even invaded his dreams, in the form of bad jokes and Musiq Soulchild's love songs. He's always had a champion's mindset, but even that's been taken over. He knows he exactly how to fix it, so he agrees to Manager Kang's suggestion.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Daehyun takes a great deal of satisfaction in the wide-eyed stare Youngjae gives him upon his return to the hospital. "Are you sick again?" Youngjae asks. Daehyun nods. "Symptoms?"  
  
"I can't sleep, I can't concentrate on anything, there's this pain right here," Daehyun says, clenching the fabric of his shirt right over his heart. "There's something gross churning in my gut, and it's not sitting right with anything I try to eat." He realizes he's looking at the floor. "I have no appetite." He forces himself to meet Youngjae's eyes. "I'm the stomach of Korea," he says, knowing very well that Youngjae knows. "Take responsibility."  
  
Youngjae breathes in and out a few agonizingly long breaths. "Those are the symptoms of lovesickness," he says, not entirely steady.  
  
"How do I cure that?" Daehyun asks pitifully, pleading creeping into his voice.  
  
Tentatively, afraid something delicate hanging between them will break, Youngjae brings his hand to the nape of Daehyun's neck. "You're in good hands," he says when Daehyun doesn't move away.  
  
Youngjae's lips on Daehyun's is a healing salve over Daehyun's aching heart.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
When a ballad neither of them knows how to sing comes on during karaoke, Youngjae grabs the remote and turns down the volume.  
  
"I have a confession," he tells Daehyun. "I'm studying gastroenterology because of you," he says when Daehyun gives him a questioning look.  
  
Daehyun's eyes widen at the implications. "But you chose that before we met!"  
  
Youngjae nods. "Also, med school students aren't allowed to take charge of any patients," he says with a sheepish smile. "I nearly sold my soul to get your case from the head doctor."  
  
Before Daehyun has a chance to respond, Youngjae turns the volume back up, and thrusts the other mic into Daehyun's hands.  
  
 _Oh well_ , Daehyun muses. They'll have plenty of time to talk later.


	5. prompt: jongup was a bunny. Once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Jongup/Junhong (kinda)

*Click*

Jongup whips around, heart dropping into his stomach. He's not surprised to see Daehyun there, brandishing their communal cell phone. An evil smile spreads slowly across Daehyun's face, and Jongup knows what that means.

It's a good thing Jongup's reflexes are fast. He pulls the bunny-eared headband off his head just in time before the second click. He turns back towards Himchan, who doesn't look fazed at all.

"Did you get it?" Himchan asks, and Jongup's heart falls a bit further. He's been betrayed.

"You owe me a week's worth of dinner," Daehyun grins, holding up the screen for Himchan to inspect. It was an excellent picture, a clear side profile of Jongup in the bunny-ears. He's smiling happily, and his slightly protruding two front teeth make him look even more like a bunny. A very adorable bunny. And that's precisely what was wrong with this situation.

Jongup makes a grab for the phone, but Daehyun is too fast, scampering away and laughing all the while. "Dae...Hyun...Hyung!" Jongup sprints after Daehyun, and tackles him to the floor.

Before Jongup can wrestle the phone out of Daehyun's hands, Himchan's there, intercepting it smoothly. "Sorry Jonguppie," Himchan says. "This picture's for me."

Jongup honestly doesn't care if Himchan wants to tweet the picture to the entire world; there's only one person he doesn't want to disappoint. He just doesn't want his best friend to think he's succumbed to Himchan-hyung's weirdness. So there's no hesitation in his swift movement to lock Himchan's arm under his in order to get to the phone, but Daehyun's ready, with his week's worth of free dinners at stake.

Before Jongup gets to play monkey in the middle, help arrives in the form of Junhong's long limbs. "What's this?" Junhong holds the phone high out of their grasps. Jongup didn't realize his heart could sink even lower until it does.

Jongup thinks that Junhong could have stared at the picture for just a bit shorter, but besides that Junhong is unfazed. "Hyung, you're so cute." He blinks owlishly at them, taking in the scene he walked in on. "Are they blackmailing you? Do you want me to delete the picture?"

"It's just for me, I promise!" Himchan pleads. Daehyun looks to Jongup with eyes wide open in desperation. Jongup shrugs. If Junhong thinks it's cute, maybe it isn't so bad.

On Jongup's cue, Junhong hands the phone back to a relieved Himchan. "Hyung, you shouldn't take weird pictures of people if they don't want to," Junhong tells Himchan simply.

Junhong's eyes meet Jongup's and Jongup sees the slightest hint of amusement in the way his lips tighten. Jongup's heart lifts. He can't remember why he thought Junhong would care, but he still resolves to never let Himchan talk him into doing anything stupid again.


	6. prompt: despite his antics, Himchan really doesn't believe in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Yongguk/Himchan

Kim Himchan does not believe in love.

Love is too fragile, too fleeting, too fake. It's so easy to please the fans with his winks, blowfish cheeks, and hearts of all shapes and sizes. He's got them wrapped around his little finger. It comes to him as naturally as breathing, which is a good thing he supposes, because he truly does care about the fans. But sometimes it makes him feel sick, the way the girls scream that they love him. It's not love, it's obsession.

Neither is his fanservice with the kids. It's just that, fanservice. Of course he loves them, who doesn't love their own children? Not that they're his children, but at this point, what's the difference?

What Himchan does believe in is his genuine, tangible memories. Their disastrous but unforgettable first meeting. Serious heart-to-hearts across the too-wide gap between their beds when it had just been the two of them. All the laughter. Their shared tears of frustration when nothing seemed like it would work, and tears of triumph when it did. The fact that they turned to hug each other first when B.A.P won their first award.

What he believes in are the things that weren't meant to be memories, but which are anyways. The insignificant things that ingrained themselves in the crevices of his mind without him realizing it. The slim fingers light on Himchan's shoulders, on his back, on his waist. The way he subconsciously seeks out Himchan's eyes, for the reassurance in their exchanged glances. The special warmth in his voice when he uttered Himchan's name. The gentle yet strong presence at Himchan's side so constant, he no longer belonged to himself.

Kim Himchan does not believe in love. But one night as he lies in bed reaching towards the very person in the bunk above, he decides that maybe, just maybe, he believes in Bang Yongguk.


	7. prompt: Jongup looks but never touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Jongup/Junhong

"Jonguppie, you're not paying attention!"  
  
Jongup catches himself staring at the platinum curls again. He blinks, refocusing a bit lower, on Junhong's face, and he's back on the playground. He smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
With an exaggerated sigh, Junhong repeats what he just said. "I'll be Ash, you're Pikachu, and we're going to fight Gary and Squirtle!" He waves his chubby hand at Youngjae and Daehyun. Daehyun gurgles and pretends to blow a water bubble at Jongup. "You're supposed to say that's unfair."  
  
"Why's it unfair?" Jongup likes being Pikachu.  
  
"Because Youngjae-hyung and Daehyun-hyung always win!"  
  
Jongup shrugs. He doesn't think losing's all that bad. He always beats Gary when he plays on his Gameboy anyways. "That's because they're third graders."  
  
"Yeah, we're older, so we  _have_  to win," Youngjae says, exchanging smirks with Daehyun. He ruffles Junhong's blond hair, earning him a slap on the hand and a glare from the tiny kid. Junhong is the most sensitive about his hair because it isn't jet black and straight like all the other kids'. Jongup thinks it is the prettiest color, but he only looks. He doesn't want Junhong to slap away his hand too.  
  
"It's ok," Jongup says, putting a placating hand on Junhong's shoulder. "I'll win."  
  
Youngjae and Daehyun laugh. "We'll see about that, Squirtle, go!"  
  
"Get him, Pikachu!" Junhong yells, forgetting about everything else. "Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Pikaaaa!" Jongup tackles Daehyun, but the two years between them make a difference. Daehyun just laughs harder and tickles Jongup until they're in a collapsed heap.  
  
"Thunderbolt is super effective," Junhong says, trying to pull the two apart. He ends up in the pile too. Youngjae, feeling left out, jumps in just for the heck of it.  
  
Their playful wrestling is broken apart by two large sixth graders. "Don't hurt the little ones," Himchan says worriedly, pulling Daehyun off of Jongup.  
  
"I'm okay," Jongup says as Himchan brushes him off. "Himchannie-hyung, thunderbolt is super effective against Squirtle, right?"  
  
Himchan stares blankly at him before turning to Yongguk. Yongguk nods, baring his gums in a smile. "Yes, thunderbolt will K.O Squirtle." He shoots Daehyun a pointed look when Daehyun's mouth opens. "Even a high level Squirtle."  
  
"So we won?" Junhong tugs at Yongguk's sleeve. Yongguk nods. "Jonguppie, we won!" He flings himself on Jongup's back. Petting Jongup's head, he says, "good job, Pikachu."  
Jongup just smiles at him, and reaches up to Junhong's head to return the favor, but he catches himself halfway. "Is it okay?"  
  
Junhong furrows his eyebrows in an "of course, dummy," kind of way, then grins. "It's ok if it's Jonguppie."  
  
The curls are just as soft as they look.


	8. prompt: Why is Daehyun like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Daehyun/Youngjae

It's a rare treat when Yongguk takes Daehyun out to dinner. That's because taking him out to dinner is too much of a financial burden on Himchan, who'd rather spend his money on Jongup. Yongguk likes to make time for each of his dongsaengs though, and Daehyun is thankful for that.  
  
"Table manners, Daehyunnie."  
  
Daehyun looks up, pausing briefly his quest to stuff as much meat into his face as humanly possible. The look on Yongguk's face is an odd mix of disgust and awe. /If you looked any sterner, you'd look constipated,/ Daehyun thinks, and graces him with a chipmunk-cheeked, food-in-teeth smile. Maintaining eye contact, he deliberately shoves another piece of meat into the black hole.  
  
"Why are you like this?" Yongguk shakes his head, but he's bad at hiding his easy grin and several pieces of meat make their way from his plate to Daehyun's.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
After a recording, when they're all packed in the car, everybody settles into the seats as comfortably as they can and soon at least half of them are out like lights. Daehyun, however, is still energetic. Looking over at Yongguk, serene in sleep, he gets an idea. One that will make the fangirls go wild.  
  
Posing with a peace sign, Daehyun angles the phone just right so that his nice jawline shows. He takes the picture and cringes when the shutter-click sounds way louder in the silent car than usual. He's gotta figure out how to disable the sound next time. Luckily, it doesn't wake anybody up. Unluckily, it attracts the attention of Himchan, who turns around in the front seat.  
  
Unlucky because Himchan has sharp eyes and an uncanny intuition for secrets. He spots the phone in Daehyun's hands and puts two and two together almost instantly. "Give me that," he whispers. Daehyun clings onto the phone. "Do you want me to wake Yongguk?"  
  
If the car hadn't been sleeping, Daehyun would have made an agitated noise, but instead he has to rely on his face to express his anguish when he hands the phone over.  
  
"Daehyun, what's the point of this picture if only you're in it?" Himchan forgets to speak softly in his exasperation. Daehyun looks at the picture. He'd meant for it to be a picture of himself photobombing a sleeping Yongguk, but apparently he'd forgotten the Yongguk part. At least it's a good picture of himself.  
  
"I'll take it again," Daehyun says, grabbing at the phone. Himchan moves it out of reach by turning back around, his other hand covering his eyes. His shoulders are shaking. "Are you  _facepalming_  at me?"  
  
"I don't know whether to laugh or cry," Himchan says into his hand. "Why are you like this?" When he stops his silent spasms long enough to breathe, he turns toward Daehyun again. His gaze softens when it moves over to Yongguk, still peacefully asleep at Daehyun's side. He flicks his wrist a bit and Daehyun understands the gesture. Without a word, Himchan takes a proper photo of the two, and hands the phone back to Daehyun.  
  
"I'll send it to you later," Daehyun says, and Himchan smiles at him.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
The thigh-squeezing, chest-stroking, fake-kissing, cheek-pulling and everything in between isn't limited to in front of the cameras. To Daehyun, touching Junhong comes to him as easily as those high notes. Junhong's the youngest so he had to build up a resistance to his hyungs or he wouldn't last, but sometimes Daehyun is too much.  
  
They're playing Mario Kart and Daehyun is a sore loser. When it looks like Junhong's about to win for the third time in a row, Daehyun latches onto Junhong's back. Arms covering Junhong's face and legs kicking the controller out of Junhong's hands, Daehyun races toward the finish line.  
  
Before he reaches it though, Junhong pauses the game. "Not fair," Daehyun pouts.  
  
Junhong ducks under Daehyun's arms and shakes free. "Hyung, I can't see!"  
  
"Still unfair," Daehyun says forlornly, insistently pushing himself onto Junhong's back. "Stop winning."  
  
"Why are you like this?" Junhong scoots so that Daehyun falls over. "Hyung, I'll take it easy on you, so will you please get off of me?"  
  
Slinging his arms over Junhong's shoulders, Daehyun gives him a one-armed hug. "Okay, unpause!"  
  
Even though Junhong wins that race anyways, he placates Daehyun by switching to a co-op game instead.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Daehyun lies on the practice room floor, completely and utterly pooped from the supplementary dance lessons. "Mercy, Jonguppie, please..." he says (definitely not begs), grabbing onto Jongup's leg.  
  
Gently shaking his leg out of Daehyun's grasp, Jongup sighs. "We've only been practicing for an hour."  
  
"An hour without water," Daehyun says, wriggling towards Jongup and latching onto his leg again. "I'm a vocalist, I need  _hydration_."  
  
Jongup gives Daehyun a searching look, while Daehyun makes his eyes as big and pitiful as he can. "Take five," Jongup says finally, turning away and heading towards the door. "I'll be back."  
  
"I love you Jonguppie, you're the best!" Daehyun says to his back. When Jongup leaves, Daehyun rolls onto his stomach and reaches for his bag from the cubby in the wall. It's a little too high up for his reach, so rests for a minute before finally pulling himself up to a sitting position.  
  
His water is lukewarm and nasty, but it's still precious water. Drinking it slowly, he lets it soothe his parched throat. He really wants something cool though.  
  
The five minutes are up too early, marked by Jongup's return. However, Daehyun's life is restored when he sees that Jongup returned carrying two cans of aloe drink. His eyes round in surprise, he asks, "Is that for me?"  
  
Jongup puts the drinks in the highest cubby. Daehyun wilts a little, and Jongup laughs. "Hyung, why are you like this?" When Daehyun only stares at him with hungry eyes, he adds, "It's a reward for your next hour of practice."  
  
With the prospect of a cool aloe drink as a reward, Daehyun's fighting spirit returns and he jumps up from his sitting position on the floor to hug Jongup. "You're seriously the best."  
  
Jongup's smile is blissful. "Now back to work."  
  
  


*

  
  
  
They're alone on the top of the world. Somehow they escaped from the others and the crowds of fans, and they're on the deserted rooftop of their skyscraper hotel overlooking the city.  
  
"There's something I've always wanted to do," Daehyun says, grinning giddily with anticipation.  
  
Youngjae watches as Daehyun walks over to the edge, takes a deep breath, and folds over the railing.  
  
"I, Jung Daehyun, love you, Yoo Youngjae!" he shouts, with his insane vocal projection, to the sky above and streets below.  
  
Clapping a hand over Daehyun's mouth, Youngjae pulls him back. "I am going to push you off this building if you don't shut up."  
  
Daehyun ignores the threat in favor of the semi-back-hug Youngjae's holding him in, and leans back against Youngjae's chest. "Don't you ever feel like proclaiming your love on the rooftops?"  
  
"No, you're insane," Youngjae says, but he wraps his arms around Daehyun's waist and rests his chin on Daehyun's shoulder. "Somebody might hear."  
  
"We're in New York," Daehyun scoffs. "And the closest people are 55 stories down." Even with his back to Youngjae, Daehyun can see in his mind a roll of eyes, a quirked smile.  
  
Youngjae lets go and turns Daehyun around by his shoulders. "Daehyunnie, why are you like this?"  
  
Daehyun grins as Youngjae leans over the railing.  
  
"Jung Daehyun! I, Yoo Youngjae, love you too!"  
  
  


*

  
  
  
"Why are you like this?"  
  
This question is one that he refuses to answer because to those who  _do_  matter, Daehyun doesn't have to explain.


	9. prompt: Daejae are stuck on a boat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Daehyun/Youngjae

There is definitely something very off about Daehyun. He still eats as much as normal, but that's it. He just eats. There's no soft happy sigh as the meat juices gush over his tongue, there's no relaxation of his shoulders, there's no closing of his eyes to savor the flavor. It's as if somebody took the joy out of eating, and it is unsettling. It's subtle at first, but Youngjae is his best friend; he notices things like that.  
  
Youngjae gets a little more worried when Daehyun stops talking. To him, at least. He seems to be fine about bothering maknae line and their hyungs, but he is entirely too subdued when he's alone with Youngjae. Weirdly enough, Youngjae is the most familiar with quiet Daehyun. In fact, he takes pride in the fact that Daehyun feels comfortable enough in their friendship that he doesn't feel a need to fill the gaps in their conversations. But refusing to say anything altogether was something new, and  _wrong_.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just imagining things?" Himchan says when Youngjae consults him about Daehyun's strange behavior. "He seems fine to me."  
  
Yongguk is even less helpful, but he does give better advice. "You should just ask him about it."  
  
When Youngjae catches Daehyun indiscriminately ripping open all the jellies in a packet and shoving them in his mouth one by one, he decides the confrontation must happen sooner rather than later. Daehyun  _never_  touches the grape jellies.  
  
"What's wrong?" He settles in the seat across from Daehyun.  
  
Starting, Daehyun looks up at Youngjae. "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Youngjae repeats.  
  
"Nothing," Daehyun says, returning his attention to the jellies.  
  
"You're eating the grape ones," Youngjae says, frowning.  
  
"Oh." Daehyun looks at the pile of shells and wrappers he's made. "Did you want them?"  
  
Youngjae's frown deepens. Did Daehyun have no idea something was wrong with that? "You never eat the grape ones."  
  
Daehyun shrugs. "They're okay."  
  
Youngjae finds himself at a loss for words. Something was wrong with Daehyun, and Daehyun refused to tell him what. They're best friends, they're  _supposed_  to share _everything_  with each other.  
  
He wants to press again, but Jongup stumbles sleepily into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and joining them at the table. Youngjae drops the topic and decides he needs to properly corner Daehyun if he's to get a real answer.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Isolating Daehyun is a lot easier said than done. The members live together, work together, and basically do everything together, giving Daehyun plenty of excuses to cop out, but Youngjae's chance finally comes when they're all on break and at the beach. He sees the tourist motorboat rentals and a plan forms in his head. When Jongup and Zelo are distracted making a sand castle, and Yongguk and Himchan have are lying under the umbrella immersed in one of their serious talks, Youngjae takes Daehyun by the arm and drags him to the docks.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daehyun doesn't go quietly, but he doesn't struggle out of Youngjae's grip. Youngjae declines to answer.  
  
Instead, he rents out a boat and pushes Daehyun in. Before Daehyun can process what's going on, Youngjae turns the key in the ignition and speeds away from the dock.  
  
Daehyun looks like he wants to jump overboard, but he's frozen in his seat a second too long and soon they're too far out for him to abandon ship. Youngjae kills the engine when they can barely see the shore and they float to a standstill. They're the only ones out here.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daehyun's voice is carefully level.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Youngjae pulls out the keys and waves them at Daehyun. "We're not going anywhere til you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Daehyun tries to laugh, but it comes out weakly. "You're joking." His face falls when Youngjae shakes his head. He makes a grab for the keys, but Youngjae has fast reflexes. He gets a hold of Youngjae's arm and tries to twist it, but he lets go when the boat rocks violently on the waves.  
  
Giving up, Daehyun sits down and holds his knees. Youngjae sits down opposite him. "I'm patient," Youngjae says after a silent minute. "And I'm not the one who physically can't skip a meal."  
  
"Fine," Daehyun says, looking up defiantly. "On one condition." Youngjae raises his eyebrows. "You can't laugh."  
  
Daehyun's serious. Youngjae nods.  
  
Closing his eyes, Daehyun takes a shaky breath and lets it out. "I'm in love."  
  
In that instance, the silence was suffocating. Youngjae did not expect this at all. Honestly, he feels like he's been stabbed in the stomach. He'd gotten so used to  _them_ , just Daehyun and Youngjae,  _us_ , and he never expected that one day somebody would come between them. Least of all so soon. And he's ashamed he didn't see this coming. He should have been the first to know even before Daehyun knew he was in love. Floundering, he gulps and says the first thing that falls into his mind, so Daehyun would know he is 100% supportive. "Heh...with food?"  
  
That...wasn't right. Youngjae mentally kicks himself as he meets Daehyun's now open eyes. Right, Daehyun's still serious. "With you."  
  
If Youngjae wasn't already sitting he would have fallen down. All of a sudden his heart is racing, but Daehyun's not done.  
  
"I really tried to stop, okay?" There's defiance burning in his eyes. "But you kept..." Frustrated, Daehyun squeezed his eyes shut, searching for words. "Ugh," he says, fingers curling into fists. He opens his eyes again and stares straight into Youngjae's, and there's something more in them now. Determination.  
  
He leans forward in one swift motion, and all of a sudden he's kissing Youngjae, his hands clenching Youngjae's shirt, pulling him closer.  
  
And in the next moment, Youngjae's responding enthusiastically. He doesn't have time to think about what's happening, but it feels right. His hands make their way to the back of Daehyun's neck and into Daehyun's hair, even with his eyes closed.  
  
They're both inexperienced and sloppy, but they find their way to each other. Daehyun breaks away first, slowly, and Youngjae finds himself leaning in just a little before he pulls back. His eyes flutter open and Daehyun's still there, their foreheads almost touching.  
  
Daehyun grins, and leans in again, but—  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Looking perplexed, Daehyun lets go of Youngjae's shirt. "Hm?"  
  
Youngjae's hands are still holding onto fistfuls of Daehyun's hair, and not—"The keys."  
  
In his surprise, or carelessness, or whatever it was, he had managed to lose track of the boat keys. His only guess is that he dropped them overboard when he was...distracted.  
  
At this moment, all he wants to do is melt through the boat bottom and die. "I am an idiot," he says burying his face in his hands, to which Daehyun snorts.  
  
It turns into full-on laughter, and somehow, Youngjae joins in and he's alternating between holding onto Daehyun and smacking Daehyun. "Youngjae-pabo," Daehyun chokes out affectionately between gasps for air.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Youngjae finally asks, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"I dunno, swim?" Daehyun says helplessly. "Don't boats have like, emergency paddles or something?"  
  
Apparently their boat does, tucked beneath their seats, and they find a paddle for each of them.  
  
"This is going to suck," Daehyun says mournfully at his paddle, and Youngjae agrees, but they're both smiling. It is for sure going to suck, but they're in it together.  
  
They'll be in it together for a long while.


	10. prompt: if anyone bothered to ask Yongguk, he would say that his first meeting with Himchan was more of a Disaster than Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Yongguk/Himchan

Yongguk set his suitcase in the corner of the hotel room he'll share with Himchan at their first stop in America. Pulling his arms over his head to crack his back, he watched Himchan struggle with his own suitcase. Something about the scene was so nostalgic, and Yongguk subconsciously smiled.  
  
"A little help here, Bbang?"  
  
The look on Himchan's face would have been annoyance, if he hadn't been exerting so much of his energy. Yongguk's smile widened. "Of course, Princess."  
  
Himchan pointedly ignored the nickname as he let Yongguk take the suitcase. "Why am I rooming with you again? Maybe I'll ask Jongup if he'll switch with you. Jongup loves me."  
  
"Okay," Yongguk shrugged. "I like Junhong."  
  
"Bbang, don't betray me!" Yongguk laughed as Himchan started giving him a shoulder rub in his panic. Himchan was too easy to tease.  
  
"But honestly, I kind of miss living with you." It wasn't often that Yongguk expressed his feelings so openly, but it was easier with Himchan.  
  
"Really?" Himchan paused his hands working at Yongguk's back. "I was under the impression that you thought I was annoying."  
  
"You were," Yongguk said, turning around to face Himchan with a grin. "But I still miss it."  
  
  


*

  
  
  
To be completely honest, Yongguk's initial reaction when Manager Kang introduced his new roommate was despair.  
  
"Kim Himchan," the man who was pumping Yongguk's hands up and down said.  
  
There were a lot of factors that contributed to Yongguk's inability to form a coherent reply. For one, his intimidating appearance and cold personality made it hard for people to approach him, much less with so much enthusiasm. For another, this man, Kim Himchan, was  _pretty_ , with fox eyes, a tall nose, and full lips that revealed a slight overbite that somehow worked with his face. His hair was long and well-styled, and the black made his porcelain skin appear even paler. Yet the hand that was still gripping tightly onto Yongguk's was large and rough, and the voice that came out of him rivaled Yongguk's in depth. It threw Yongguk completely off and he stood stiffly, his mouth opening a few times but nothing coming out.  
  
"What's your name?" Himchan supplied helpfully.  
  
That broke Yongguk out of his daze and he quickly withdrew his hand from Himchan's grip. "Uh...Yongguk. Bang Yongguk."  
  
"I look forward to living with you, Yongguk-sshi," Himchan said and smiling cheesily, winked at him.  _Winked_. It left Yongguk flustered and he could only reply with a grunt as Himchan turned to move his bags into their shared room.  
  
Manager Kang was usually the most reasonable of all people, but TS had promised him a group that would produce good music. Himchan had clearly been scouted for his appearance, plus he made Yongguk's skin crawl in a way he'd never experienced before. That couldn't be a good sign, could it?  
  
"I can't live with him," Yongguk said under his breath, turning to Manager Kang and jerking his thumb back towards the room, where Himchan was busy making himself at home. "How am I supposed to work with him?"  
  
"If you're worried about his competence," Manager Kang said, "he came from the National University of Performing Arts."  
  
"But..." Any excuses he could have made died as Yongguk processed the surprising information.  
Manager Kang gave him a sympathizing smile and arm squeeze. "Just give it a try, alright?" He didn't give Yongguk a chance to respond, and left him outside his dorm alone.  
  
Yongguk didn't have much time to think about his new situation, when Himchan's (obnoxious?) voice came from the doorway. "A little help here, Yongguk-sshi?"  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Yes, the best word to describe how he felt at first was despair. And yet, here they were.  
Somewhere along the way, Himchan's earnestness and dedication to the art had changed something in Yongguk, probably for the better. Yongguk thought that he might have imploded a long time ago if Himchan hadn't forced him to open up.  
  
"Hey Channie." Yongguk crawled onto the bed and rolled next to Himchan, who had sprawled out on his back to catch his breath. "Let's go shopping."  
  
Himchan turned so that he was nose to nose with Yongguk. "With the kids?"  
  
"Nope, just us." Yongguk grinned.  
  
For somebody who just a second ago was doing his best to become one with the bed, Himchan got up remarkably quickly. "It's a date," he replied. "But we have  _got_  to get you into something more hip."  
  
"Who uses the word 'hip' nowadays?" Yongguk snorted, but he still laughed as he let himself be led by the hand to the bathroom mirror and didn't complain about all the clothes Himchan tossed at him. It was just another small reminder that he didn't have to do everything himself. He had somebody he could depend on.


	11. prompt: maknae line. Jongup already has an idea of how this will end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: one-sided!Junhong/Yongguk, Jongup/Junhong

"I'm going to tell him," Junhong says, his voice shaky but resolute.  
  
Jongup knows how this will end. The times he's let Junhong fall asleep in his arms, his pillow stained with Junhong's tears, has reached a number that even he's lost track of. And every single time, all he can do is hold Junhong close and hope that Junhong understands what he can't say.  
  
When you love someone, even the little things they do can make your day. Jongup has seen in Junhong that the opposite's true too. Being reprimanded by Yongguk, even though he holds all the members to equal expectations, hits Junhong hard. So do the times Yongguk implies that Junhong is too young, even though he's not doing it on purpose. What hits hardest is seeing the two oldest hyungs asleep together at Yongguk's studio, just a little too close.  
  
"I want to hate Himchan-hyung but I can't," Junhong sniffles into Jongup's neck that night. Jongup hums in agreement as his fingers run comforting strokes through Junhong's hair. He understands. Himchan's the one who loves them all so easily, the one who treasures their bonds the most. That's why he's Jongup's favorite hyung, and that's why he knows it's even harder for Junhong. "I can't hate him so I'm going to tell Yongguk-hyung."  
  
"Okay," Jongup says, and holds Junhong a little tighter because he knows how this will end.  _I'll be here._  He's always been there. He's the only one that Junhong will allow himself to break down in front of.  _I'll always be here._  
  
When Junhong crawls into Jongup's bed the next night, his eyes are dry. "It was freeing, I was tied down for so long and I never noticed what was right in front of me," Junhong says, and Jongup's heart soars.  
  
For the first time, Junhong falls asleep in Jongup's arms and he's not crying.


	12. prompt: Himchan writes Bap fanfic during his long extended leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Junhong/Himchan

"You want me to  _what_?" Junhong blinks rapidly at Himchan.  
  
"Write my Bbangchan," Himchan says in a louder voice, waving his bad hand at him.  
  
"I heard you the first time," Junhong says, shaking his head. "I mean, what's a Bbangchan?"  
Himchan flops onto the couch, rolling onto his side, and gives Junhong an exasperated look. "Me and Yongguk, you know, our couple name."  
  
"But how do you  _write_  that?"  
  
Propping himself on up on an elbow to be more level with Junhong's face, Himchan gives Junhong a searching look. "Fanfiction, Junhong, have you ever heard of it?"  
  
"Hyung, you're in fandom?" The look on Junhong's face is more confused than ever. " _B.A.P_  fandom?"  
"So you do know about fanfiction?" Himchan sounds hopeful.  
  
"I mean, Youngjae-hyung's shown me some..." Judging from the way his face sours, Junhong looks like he's about to give up on Himchan's bribe of a new skateboard and back out from having to do this weird favor. Even though he'd come out all the way to Himchan's house at his hyung's request.  
  
Sensing Junhong's hesitation, Himchan grabs his hand. "Please do this, for me?" He makes sure to wiggle the fingers on his broken hand so Junhong doesn't forget why he's been asked of this favor in the first place.  
Wrinkling his nose, Junhong thinks for a bit. "Will there be gross things?"  
  
"Nothing more than a little making out." As Junhong makes to pull his hand away, Himchan tightens his grip and pulls him back. "Wait fine, no making out, just a kiss, like a fairy tale one?"  
  
Sighing, Junhong relents. "It had better be an expensive skateboard, hyung."  
  
"Yes, you are the best," Himchan says, giving Junhong's hand a squeeze before he drops it. "And remember, not a word to the others."  
  
Junhong takes a seat at Himchan's desk, opening up the word document. "'Yongguk gulped, his heart palpitating and hands sweating at the sight of Himchan, who was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but still looking more resplendent than a princess on her wedding day—' Hyung, I'm pretty sure Yongguk-hyung would never do that."  
  
"Oh hush," Himchan waves his good hand. "I'm the author."  
  
"Okay." Junhong shrugs, and starts to transcribe everything Himchan says from the couch.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
It goes more smoothly than expected, except for the occasional face Junhong makes at the screen and the few times Himchan struggles to put "his indescribable beauty" into words. "'Yongguk looked into the dark, mysterious, diamond pools that were Himchan's eyes—' wait no, that's not right...that sounds like I'm crying or something."  
  
"Hyung, it's okay if you just say 'Himchan's eyes,' you know?" Junhong tries not to roll his own eyes.  
  
"Hushhh, Junhong." Himchan rubs at his temples. "I'm thinking."  
  
"I'm just saying, everybody already knows you're gorgeous so you don't have to keep telling them that."  
Himchan raises his eyebrows a little at the innocuous comment and props himself up again so he can see Junhong.  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"Mhmm," Junhong nods. "Everybody does," he adds, to clarify.  
  
Smiling, Himchan lies back down on the couch. "Okay, maybe we can go with 'Himchan's dark, mysterious, but warm eyes.'"  
  
"No hyung, I'm just going to write 'Himchan's eyes,'" Junhong says firmly.  
  
Himchan makes a noise of protest, but then stops. "Ugh, fine, I can always fix it later."  
  
They work like this for what feels like forever so it comes as a surprise when Himchan finally says, "I'm done, thanks Junhong."  
  
"Yeah, no problem hyung." Junhong stands up and stretches, pushing the chair in. "You don't actually have to get me a skateboard," he says as he heads out the door. "I'm going back to the dorm."  
  
A while after Junhong leaves, Himchan finally gathers enough energy to roll off the couch and crawl to his desk.  
  
 _Hyung, I made a few changes to make it closer to real life_ , is written at the top of the document. Himchan momentarily has a panic attack until he sees the change. He sits stunned for a moment and blinks to clear his eyes, then slowly breaks into a smile. He could live with this.  
  
Junhong had only switched out all instances of one word, Yongguk, and replaced it with another.  _Junhong_. Shutting his laptop, Himchan grabs a coat. He has a significant bit of road to catch up on if he wants to catch Junhong before he reaches the dorm.


	13. prompt: [picture Youngjae tweeted]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BNXMXm1CYAERsnq.jpg#_=_)
> 
> pair: Daehyun/Youngjae

_Where you find food, you'll also find a Daehyun_ , Youngjae thinks with a twitch of his mouth when Daehyun predictably shows up as he and Himchan are trying to selca with the fan-gifts.

"Hyung, you'll share right?" Daehyun asks Himchan, who's working the corners of the package containing Matoki-shaped cookies the fans had made for them.

Shielding the cookies with his body, Himchan turns away from Daehyun. "Get your own," he says, finally popping the lid open.

"He's probably already eaten them," Youngjae says when Daehyun misses the beat. Judging by Daehyun's anguished glare at him, he hit the mark closer than he thought he would. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and hands it to Daehyun. "Take a picture of us, will you?"

Daehyun's eyebrows knit and the corners of his mouth turn down. "I want to be in the picture too," he says plaintively. "With the food."

Giving a half-roll of his eyes, Youngjae stops a backup dancer in the passing. "Could you take a picture of us?" As the dancer takes the phone, he adds on an afterthought. "Make sure to cut him out," he says, waving his hand at Daehyun.

Stepping away from Himchan (and his cookies), Daehyun pouts. "Icon of betrayal, Yoo Youngjae," he mutters, under his breath but intentionally loud enough for Youngjae to hear. Youngjae just laughs, sticks out his tongue at him and holds the oranges in his hands up to his face.

When the dancer counts down to "Kimchi," though, Daehyun steps in and flashes a peace sign.

"Please take another one," Youngjae says immediately and Daehyun pouts even further. He does manage to stay out of the next photo, and Youngjae nods in satisfaction upon receiving his phone back.

"For your patience," Himchan says, handing the tray of cookies over to Daehyun. He walks away, patting Daehyun's head in the leaving, careful not to mess up his carefully styled hair. "I'm on a diet." 

Daehyun perks up immediately, taking a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth. "I don't like sharing anyways," he says, looking pointedly at Youngjae.

"You're not sharing though," Youngjae says with a tilt of his head. He doesn't understand what Daehyun's getting at.

Shaking his head, Daehyun swallows his mouthful of cookie before he talks. "You, Youngjae," he says, lips parting in a mischievous grin. "I don't like sharing you."

He stuffs another cookie into his mouth and walks away, leaving Youngjae alone with his phone. Sighing, Youngjae closes the picture he had started tweeting and pulls up the first one the dancer had taken.

Carefully typing out the message in English, Youngjae hits send and goes to find Daehyun. He'd wanted to keep the photo for just himself, but seeing Daehyun smile is far more precious.


	14. prompt: someone teaches Daehyun the proper body roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pair: Daehyun/Youngjae

"That's not right, Daehyun-hyung," Junhong said, exasperated. It was about the sixth time he said that, and Daehyun was showing no improvement. "Why are we doing this again?" He glanced over to where Jongup was still dancing, where Daehyun had pulled him away from.

"I have to beat Youngjae," Daehyun said. Youngjae had suddenly become _really_ good at body rolls, better than Daehyun. He and Youngjae were equal in everything, and they were supposed to be mediocre at dancing _together_ , so that bothered him a lot. That was what kept him from giving up right there.

"Fine then," Junhong said, shaking his head, probably at Daehyun's hopelessness. Daehyun chose to ignore the gesture. "Watch _carefully_."

"Okay, okay," Daehyun said, trying to keep the bottled sigh from escaping. He _had_ watched carefully already, six times before, and he couldn't see anything else besides Junhong doing a normal body roll. The seventh time was no different.

Daehyun tried to see which muscles Junhong twisted in first, and in what order they popped out, but there was just too much going on. Plus, Daehyun didn't think his body could even do that. "Now you try," Junhong said, after executing the move flawlessly. Again.

Gritting his teeth and frowning in concentration, Daehyun tried to move his hips and shoulders inwards, the way Junhong did it. He thought he was doing better than before, but—

"No, not like that." Junhong shook his head and crossed his arms. "Are you even watching?"

" _Yes_ ," Daehyun nearly yelled. He felt bad for raising his voice when he was the one being helped, but he was getting impatient. "You're not even telling me what I'm supposed to be doing!"

Junhong tilted his head, blinking in confusion. "But I learned from watching Jonguppie-hyung."

Daehyun bit back a groan. "I'm not a dancing genius like you, Junhong."

"Oh." Junhong contemplated that for a bit. "Jonguppie-hyung, how do you do a body roll?" Junhong shouted across the practice room.

"You have to feel the music," Jongup said, still moving to the beat. "Let it flow through you."

"What does that even _mean_?" Daehyun asked, feeling very ungracious. He had half a mind to ask his two unhelpful dongsaengs to hit his high notes by watching him, or _feeling_ the music.

"What are you guys doing?" Fortunately, Daehyun was saved from saying something he'd regret by the arrival of Youngjae. Unfortunately, Daehyun was still as bad at the body roll as he was before and Youngjae was the last person he wanted to see.

Before Daehyun could answer, Jongup piped up, "we're teaching Daehyun-hyung the proper body roll," while Junhong added, "because you've gotten better and he wants to beat you." Daehyun glared at them. Definitely feeling ungracious. Jongup just smiled and turned back to dancing.

"Do you really think I've gotten better?" Youngjae asked, a look of wary disbelief etched clearly on his face. _Oh_. Daehyun should have known, Youngjae never gave himself enough credit.

"Of course, pabo." It frustrated Daehyun that Youngjae didn't see how good he actually was. It also frustrated Daehyun that he had foolishly taken Youngjae's improved dancing as an insult.

"Oh," Youngjae smiled. "How were lessons?"

"Useless," Daehyun grumbled. "All Junhong did was show off, and Jonguppie's advice was to _feel_ the music."

"Ah," Youngjae said. Daehyun knew he could count on Youngjae to understand. "Do you want me to teach you instead?"

"Youngjae-ah, you are the best," Daehyun said, feeling a lot more gracious.

 

 

*

 

Half an hour and several good explanations later, even Jongup was clapping at Daehyun's revamped body roll. "That looks pretty good, hyung," Junhong said, sounding mildly impressed.

Still slightly breathless, Daehyun caught Youngjae's eye and grinned. It felt good knowing that he still had someone who wouldn't just slap him when he went off-key, but would also help him _fix_ it.

Youngjae grinned back. After all, what were best friends for?


	15. prompt: sometimes they're fishes

"It's the sea!" Himchan shouts at the top of his lungs as he's the first off the bus. One by one, they leave the coolness of the air conditioned bus and step blinking into the blinding sunlight.

Yongguk's the last one off. He takes a deep breath of the moist sea air, and closes his eyes as the sun hits his face. He leaves his eyes closed as he listens to exclamations of joy and exultation at the perfect beach weather, and the sound of crashing waves that mutes them, although it does nothing to muffle the excitement.

He opens his eyes and watches as Daehyun races to the water's edge, shirt already halfway off, eager to dive in. "Come on!" He shouts at the maknaes, following closely behind. Daehyun pauses in his quest to get into the water by helping Jongup out of his shirt. "Let's see if you've been working out," he says when Jongup protests, grinning so hard his eyes disappear.

Yongguk wonders if he should help, but Himchan's already there. "Jung Daehyun, don't go selling off your dongsaengs," Himchan says, holding down Jongup's shirt. "We need to protect Jonguppie's modesty."

Daehyun snorts. "What modesty?"

"It's okay, hyung," Jongup says, lifting back up his shirt to reveal his chiseled abs. Apparently he hadn't been slacking off, not that there was any chance of that in the first place. "We're at the beach," he says, relaxed smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, hyung, there aren't any fans here," Junhong says as he discards his own shirt. "Yours too," he says, tugging at Himchan's shirt.

It doesn't take much for Himchan to give in, and Yongguk smiles as Himchan doesn't stare at his soft stomach for once.

Yongguk's chest expands as he watches after them. Working around the clock has made him more mature than his age, and watching his members makes him want to jump in with them.

"Are you having sentimental thoughts again?" Youngjae's the only one left, and he surprises Yongguk from behind.

Yongguk smiles at Youngjae's careful observation. "I'm just really glad you guys are my members."

Youngjae bites his lower lip to suppress the smile, but it's already reached his eyes. He doesn't say anything, but Yongguk understands that he thinks the same. "Hyung, aren't you coming?" Youngjae asks instead.

Yongguk turns his attention back on the others.

"Hey, catch us some fish," Himchan is telling Daehyun, who brightens immediately.

"We're gonna eat fish tonight," Daehyun says, gleeful as he drags Jongup by the hand. "Let's go catch some!"

"How are they going to catch anything?" Junhong turns towards Himchan, genuinely confused at the lack of nets and fishing poles.

Himchan favors him with a fond smile. "Don't worry about it, let's go," he says, pushing Junhong in front of him as they go after the forerunners.

Yongguk doesn't even realize how easily nor how widely he's smiling. He makes a mental note to take them out for seafood later that night and turns back to Youngjae.

"Yeah, let's go."


	16. prompt: daehyun thinks youngjae is too close with other idols

"Why don't you care about meeeee," Daehyun whines from his bed, sprawled out and arm extended, swiping at Youngjae's shirt.

"Daehyun, we're finally back in Korea, I'm going to hang out with friends I haven't seen for 4 months," Youngjae says, not that Daehyun's going to listen if he didn't the first six times Youngjae tried explaining. "I see you every day."

"But that's for work."

"We have fun, too," Youngjae sighs.

Daehyun rolls on his side. "But never during our actual free time."

"That's the only time I have to visit other friends!" Youngjae says, exasperated.

"So you don't care about me," Daehyun says, sulking. "Don't go."

Youngjae smacks a hand over his face. "Jung Daehyun. I don't even know why I try."

"Because you're supposed to love me, not Jaebum." Daehyun pouts.

Youngjae's about to say something, but he changes his mind and frowns at Daehyun. He sits down on the bed. Daehyun doesn't move, the fatty. "You're right."

"What?" Youngjae doesn't usually express his emotions well, so it catches Daehyun by surprise.

"I don't get to see if Jaebum wakes up with his half his hair sticking up or if he drools or if he looks funny with his eyes crusted close, and I don't particularly care to." Youngjae pokes the side of Daehyun's head. "But I think it's the cutest when that happens to you."

Daehyun stares. His hand moves slowly to his iPod.

"What are you doing?" Youngjae asks, annoyed. That's why he hates being serious with Daehyun, who's _never_ serious in return.

"Commemorating this moment in history," Daehyun says, snapping a photo of Youngjae's frown. Youngjae's heart softens a bit when Daehyun grins at the photo and clutches it to his chest.

"Anyways, it's not like Jaebum and I run some exclusive club or anything." Youngjae is probably going to regret this, but right now that doesn't really matter. "They'd be happy to meet you."

"Is that an invitation?" Daehyun perks up immediately. Youngjae shrugs. "This is going to be so much fun," Daehyun says, jumping up and side-hugging Youngjae.

Youngjae wants to roll his eyes, but he smiles instead when Daehyun pecks him on the cheek.


	17. prompt: Daehyun has a shrine devoted to a member of B.a.p

A sheet of scribbles and cross outs, remnant from the time he helped Yongguk write lyrics.

A receipt, from the first time Himchan took him out to dinner.

A doodle of the strangest Pikachu, some sort of peace offering from Jongup.

A tin of frog food, no longer any use since Junhong's frog (mysteriously) disappeared.

And of course, a picture with his one and only best friend.

These are the things hidden away in a small box in Daehyun's closet, because they are precious memories of the times he spent with the people he treasures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  (alternative ending:  
> ...And a picture of Youngjae's ass, because it is great.  
> These are the things hidden away in a small box in Daehyun's closet, because he is a sentimental loser.)


	18. prompt: jieun says the sexy concept was a little burdensome... truthfully it was burdensome for yongguk too

Yongguk is not needy. His one true love in life is music. Nor is he jealous. _Especially_ not of a gangly 16-year-old kid who looks up more to Yongguk than he looks at girls. But he can't deny that it's just a bit frustrating that Jieun has been too busy being showered with well-wishes to even send him a text.

He stops his aimless spinning in the studio chair. Turning the phone over against his palm, he closes his eyes, relaxes the furrows between his eyes, and sighs. As the man, Yongguk will not be petty. Making his decision, he types up the text and sends it before he can regret it.

_Congratulations on your successful showcase._

To the point. He won't mar the moment by bringing up the fact that Jieun's dress was too sexy, or that she looked really amazing next to Junhong, his height amplifying her petite figure. The one that fits perfectly underneath _his_ chin and nobody else's. Yongguk lets out a groan and buries his face in his arms.

He's saved from more cringe-inducing thoughts by the ring of the phone still in his hand. He knows it's Jieun by instinct but his heart still stutters at the sight of her name on the screen. He holds his breath and counts the number of rings.

Two...Three. "Yongguk speaking."

"Guk-ah, are you mad at me?" Jieun's voice is carefully measured, and Yongguk hates that he can't tell what she's thinking.

"No....".

"What's wrong, then? You're being all formal."

Yongguk feels like he is 5 as he musters up the words to say. "Your dress was very short," he says, embarrassed. He knows Jieun should be able to wear whatever she wants, and he has no right to tell her to cover her pretty shoulders.

There's a moment of silence on the other end of the phone and then Jieun starts laughing. "Are you jealous?" she asks, her tone teasing.

"No," Yongguk says, too quickly. "...Maybe," he tacks on, grumbling.

Jieun laughs again, slightly out of breath. "You know, I'm not the most comfortable with the sexy concept either," she says, thoughtful. "But it's nice to see you jealous for a change."

Yongguk smiles into the phone and just listens to her breathing. It seems heavier than normal. "Are you running?" he asks, confused.

"Yeah," Jieun answers, not that it cleared anything up.

"Where to?"

Before she answers, there's a knock at the studio door. Yongguk looks up, and peeking in through the window is Jieun, cheeks glowing pink from physical exertion.

"Here," she says when he opens the door for her. She holds out a small container to Yongguk. "This is thanks."

He looks at her with an eyebrow cocked as he pries the lid off. Inside is a single cupcake. "Why?"

"I couldn't have done this without you," she says seriously.

Yongguk can't help the easy smile that spreads across his face. He dips his finger into the frosting and swipes it onto the corner of Jieun's dainty mouth. Before she can even protest, he leans in and kisses it away. Her smile back against his lips makes him forget what he was worried about in the first place.


	19. prompt: daehyun's reaction Youngjae doing that cross-dressing thing

Youngjae doesn't know why he's here, on stage, in an unflattering, gaudy dress and the worst wig ever created. Actually, he knows exactly why he's here, and exactly how he got there.

When they were planning the stage, Yongguk had immunity because he's leader. Himchan had freely volunteered with an unsettling glint in his eyes, and Junhong and Jongup were chosen because they picked up dances fastest.

The last spot was obviously meant for Daehyun. "You said you wanted to be in Secret," Youngjae had said, magnanimously offering Daehyun his chance at fulfilling his wish.

"No way will I be caught in a dress," Daehyun had retorted. "You're already so pretty, the fans would rather see you as a girl," he had said and everybody had unanimously agreed, no matter how hard of a fight Youngjae had put up.

Daehyun had then milked every opportunity to make fun of him, taking videos of their rehearsals for blackmail purposes and setting pictures of Youngjae's hideous wig to the lock screen of his iPod.

So yes, Youngjae knows how he got here. And it is utterly humiliating. It's not like he doesn't know what his face looks like. He sees it every day in the mirror. It's _pretty_. He's thought about dressing up like a girl before, but not like this. Never like this. In his imagination Daehyun is rendered speechless by the way his thighs look in heels, the way the dress fits against his form, accentuating curves and softening angles, and the way his bare shoulders peek out from beneath a sleek black waterfall of locks that ripple when he tosses his head. In his imagination, Daehyun is definitely not laughing.

As he grits his teeth and goes through the movements, he's glad for the way the wig falls in his face, making him look like a mop more than a person. He hides behind it and in tries to do his best for his fans.

After the stage, he changes out of the outfit as quickly as he can, trying to shed with it his embarrassment, but that doesn't come off as easily. He retreats to an isolated corner and buries his head in his hands, trying not to cry. He hates everything about it, and he hates Daehyun for putting him there.

"You were cute."

Great, just the person he wanted to see. Youngjae doesn't bother looking up through his arms. "Go away."

"You really were cute," Daehyun persists, squatting down beside him. "Look, I'm never changing this," Daehyun says, showing Youngjae the background picture of his iPod. It was a picture of the stage. Youngjae just wants to erase all memories of it.

"Haven't you made enough fun of me already?" Youngjae says, his words muffled by his arms. "Please change it."

"I'm not making fun of you, you're really cute," Daehyun says, grinning at his iPod before locking it and pressing it to his chest. "I mean it."

Youngjae looks at Daehyun, whose eyes are open wide in earnest plea. Youngjae knows by now that Daehyun's not kidding, he isn't one to easily hide his feelings. Strangely, it kind of makes Youngjae feel better. He smiles. "I think I can make you change your background picture though."

Daehyun's eyes get wider in his surprise. "How?"

Youngjae's grin turns mischievous and his attitude does a complete 180. "I'll show you something cool later. Tonight."

"Okay," Daehyun says returning his grin, and Youngjae feels a bit sorry for what he plans on doing. Daehyun won't know what hit him. But for now, he's in high spirits again. Daehyun extends his hand and Youngjae takes it. "Let's go, we've got a stage to perform."


	20. prompt: [picture] "There is enough room in that jacket that Jae could snuggle up in there with him. They should share."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the [picture](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BgAwQ3sCEAA71gd.jpg)

"Wow."

"Shut up."

"WOW."

"Jung Daehyun, don't you dare—"

"This is the first time I've _ever_ been the smart one, Jae," Daehyun says. More like shouts. Loudly. In Youngjae's ear.

"I'll concede," Youngjae says. He vaguely feels his fingers turning blue. "If only because you normally wear like twelve layers anyways."

"I told you to bring it." Daehyun giggles gleefully. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," Youngjae grumbles. He just thought their coats make them look like penguins. Anyways, it was fine until they had to stand around for more than five minutes.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," Daehyun sings.

"Shut up."

"Do you want to share?" Daehyun unzips the front of his coat. "I think there's room for us both in here. And Jongup. And Himchan hyung and Yongguk hyung. Not Junhong though."

Youngjae looks at Daehyun, bundled up from neck to shin in that gigantic black coat. It's kind of tempting. "Can I switch places with you?"

"Nope."

"I'm taller."

"I'm manlier."

Youngjae rolls his eyes.

"I saw that, should I take back my offer?"

"No, it's ok, I'll take it," Youngjae says, his teeth chattering.

Daehyun opens the coat and Youngjae ducks in. He feels kind of stupid with his face in Daehyun's shoulder and Daehyun's arms wrapped around him, zipping up the coat behind his back. It's a lot warmer though.

"We look so weird." Daehyun looks tiny with his arms wrapped around Youngjae's broad shoulders. The effect is emphasized by the fact that Youngjae's arms are trapped with him. "I told you we should have switched."

"No, I like it like this," Daehyun says, grinning up at Youngjae.

Daehyun's smile is too bright and Youngjae sighs. "I hate you."

"I love you too."


	21. prompt: Daejae sobbing into each other while watching One Piece

"Daehyun, it'll be ok. Daehyun, seriously. Stop."

Daehyun sniffles, burying his face into Youngjae's shirt, getting snot and tears all over it.

"DAEHYUN."

"But Usopp's a part of the crew, they can't just let him leave!" Daehyun is distraught and there wasn't much Youngjae could do to talk some sense into him.

Instead of trying, he just pats Daehyun's head and turns Daehyun's face away from his shirt. "You know he'll come back."

" _Still_ ," Daehyun says. "What if you leave me?"

"That's what you were worried about?" Sometimes Daehyun still surprises Youngjae.

"Yeah, you have the most traitorous instincts of all of us."

Usopp didn't even betray them, Youngjae thinks, but he just sighs and says, "I won't leave you."

"Good," Daehyun says, leaning on Youngjae's shoulder and drying his face on Youngjae's already tear-soaked shirt. At least he's calm now.

It only lasts until the episode Sogeking appears and Daehyun bursts into tears again.

"Jae, Jae, that's Usopp right??? He's so loyal, it's so moving!"

Youngjae buries his face in his hands and gives up.


End file.
